Luciferus
Luciferus is the primary antagonist of the Clipped Wings universe. Background Early Life Very little is known about Luciferus's early days, or if he even had early days. What is known, however, is that his rule over the Kingdom of Hev'n predates modern Angelic history. In those years, however, he was noted for being one of the greatest politicians in Hev'n's history. At one point in time, he even held a strong friendship with the Demon King, Iblistus the Devil. They ensured that their two kingdoms were at eternal peace so that they would keep a close watch over the prison which held their common enemy, the ever-existant deity known as Eldritch. Betrayal of Iblistus Millenia later, the Angel/Demon alliance was shattered when Iblistus made a shocking surprise raid on an Angel settlement on the neutral world between their two planes. Luciferus questioned what had happened, and a meeting with Iblistus revealed that the Devil had been planning this for centuries. Baffled and devestated, Luciferus was forced into a conflict with someone who had been planning to betray him for nearly their entire friendship. When the war errupted, the Angels and Demons abandoned all of their settlements on the neutral world, where life eventually evolved and their ancient cities were burried by centuries of earth. Final Days of the War Thousands of years into the war were in the Angels' favor. The Demonic onslaught outside Hev'n had perminantly stopped thanks to Luciferus's legendary leadership. In the war's last day, Luciferus led a small party of Angel Commandos into the Demonic realm, where they planned to bring down Iblistus once and for all. In an unexpected turn of events, Luciferus and his Commandos fell victim to the influence within the thick air of the infernal realm and their minds were twisted. Luciferus and his Commandos now had a new mission - To overthrow Iblistus and use his military to crush Hev'n once and for all. Fall of Iblistus While the Commandos battled Iblistus's most loyal servants, Beh'Moth and Paz'Zuu, outside the gates of his Obsidian home, Luciferus challenged the Devil to a one-on-one for control of the Demonic armies. In an epic battle between the two, Luciferus achieved victory when he shoved his blade into the Devil's black heart, ending his reign for good. Luciferus stood on top of the corpse, and the Commandos, along with the Overseers, kneeled down before him in eternal loyalty. Destruction of Hev'n Luciferus and his new military general, Beh'Moth, led the charge against the gates of Hev'n in a glorious battle with the sole purpose of commiting genocide on the Angelic people within. The battle lasted no more than four hours when the last tower fell and the blood of every Angel within was spilled. Luciferus looked upon the burning city from the back of his personal mount, a three-headed Hell Hound Bull named Cerberon. His twisted glee was at its peak at the sight of what he once considered to be a gracious kingdom in ruins, but his conquest was not yet over. He knew of one last Angel who had evaded the assault, a young warrior named Michaelus who had been living among the mortal races of the neutral world, now called the Mortal World. Luciferus was not going to be pleased with his new empire until Michaelus, the last of the Angels, was dead, but he was no fool. He knew of the military power that the Humans and the other sapient races held, and was going to have to find a way to cripple them in preperation for his invasion... Appearance Luciferus is clad in black and golden armor from head to toe, with what appears to be a skull-like design on his chest, belt-buckle, and knee-caps. Wrapped around this armor is a long, torn, black cloak which covers most of his body from the neck-down. Sprouting from his back are two large bat-like wings, which had replaced his Angelic eagle-like wings upon his corruption, which gift him with flight. Over his head is his trade-marked helmet, which covers a majority of his face with the rest of it concealed within the shadows. On its cranium are seven large spikes which are not only used for the intimidating looks but have also come in handy for headbutts in combat. Abilities Being the current Devil, Luciferus is capable of summoning forth portals to spew out legions upon legions of his Demonic soldiers. His skill with a blade is unmatched, and he has also trained in different martial arts styles over the years as well. Once being an Archangel, he has the natural ability of warp-teleportation, allowing him to teleport short distances. Luciferus is also known for his capability as a master orator, which is likely how he formed the Cult of Demons' Blood in the mortal world. Trivia Luciferus's design was based on Lord Sauron, the main antagonist of the Lord of the Rings trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkein. Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Villains